Raid: Class 1
__TOC__ Mission 1 - Fire Eater Mission 2 - Two Decades of Spite Dalmogia ** Dalmogia - Shell ***Ice Needle - 4 random attacks to all enemies. ***Cyclone - AoE attack. ***Blizzard Breath - Strong AoE attack. ***Razor's Edge - Strong single target attack. ***Solid Shell - Reduce damage by 80% for 1 turn. ***Dead Man's Rage - Weak AoE attack. *The shell can be inflicted with Injury. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 3 - Snarling Woods Survey Meru-Meru |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Has 3 parts: ** Meru-Meru ** Meru-Meru - Treetop ** Meru-Meru - Base ***Poison Leaf - AoE attack. ***Plague Leaf - AoE attack with probable sick. ***Earth Shudder - AoE attack with probable weaken. ***Impaling Root - Strong single target attack. ***Binding Root - Single target attack with high paralysis. ***Corrosive Gale - AoE attack with probable weaken. ***Gaian Seed - Strong single target attack. *Inflicts Paralysis, Weakness, Sickness and Poison. *the Treetop can be inflicted with Weakness and the Base with Injury. |drops = Meru Nut, Fairy Fruit |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 4 - Underground Migrant Mission 5 - Blazing Tongue Mission 6 - Solidifying Ice Dalmogia * Dalmogia - Shell Shell can be inflicted with Injury |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 7 - Twelve Years of Spite Meru-Meru |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Has 3 parts: ** Meru-Meru ** Meru-Meru - Treetop ** Meru-Meru - Base *Inflicts Paralysis, Weakness, Sickness and Poison. *The Treetop can be inflicted with Weakness and Paralysis and the Base with Injury. |drops = Meru Nut, Fairy Fruit |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 8 - Ruler of Twilight Reduhark |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Has 3 parts: ** Reduhark ** Reduhark - Upper Wings ** Reduhark - Lower Wings ***Raising - AoE attack. ***Black Claw - Strong single target attack with probable curse. ***Dark Blight - Strong dark and light elemental AoE attack. ***Gateway to Darkness - Boost Atk by 20% for 2 turns. ***Alter of Darkness - AoE attack. ***Gateway to Blight - Boost Def by 30% for 2 turns. ***Alter of Blight - AoE attack. *Reward for first time completion: **3 Gems **1 Sphere Frog **Promotion to Raid Class 2 |drops = Dark Claw, Dark Stone, Rhau Feather, Yomi Feather, Dark Eye |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}